Dark Leaf
by Dmoney4u
Summary: This is the story of a Snivy who isn't really a Snivy. Not good at summaries. First fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Fanfic please don't hate on it much. And please R&R!

Hello my name is Dark Leaf. Well at least that's what my friends call me. They call me this because I have purple eyes instead of red eyes like a Snivy's supposed to. I'm really a Snivy. My friends are Tepig, Grovyle, and Jolteon. Their nicknames are Flame, Grass, and 're been my frienas ever since birth. I neveon knew my parents though either so these guys... They're like my family. I also have another family. A human family actually. Bob, Judy, and Fred. I met them on Fred's 8th birthday. When I walked in I said, "Hello?" and theyought to the door and I saw an old couple (Bob and Judy). They went over outside and saw me and they looked around thinking it was a human. I said "Hi!" andthey freaked out. Fred came out and strated hugging me. I felt happier. I felt... safer... Apparently Fred thought I was his birthday present. His birthday present was a PokeMon though. I turn around and I see a Pikachu. (I know it's cliche) Fred looked disappointed. I said I'll come and visit. I visit that family all the time now. (Now talking is gonna be like spaced out like in other fanfics)

It was Fred's 9th birthday! I was so excited! I told my friend and they looked worried. Then Grass spoke up.

"You can't go."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's too dangerous..."

"What because of the storm?"

I pointed up and the sky's were black and I knew it was going to rain.

"Yes and something else..."

"What?"

"..."

"I'm going. This is one of my bestest friends guys! Now... Anybody wanna come with me?"

Now Flame respected Grass so he stayed and Spark came. I was happy somebody was coming with me.

"What was up with him?"

"He's just scared."

"Of what?"

"..."

"Fine but you're telling me after the party!"

"****... Fine..."

"Thank you... And don't cuss in front of Fred he's only 9."

"Ok"

We finally arrive and I was glad that I can walk ontoo legs so I can knock on the door. I knocked and a couple seconds later I see Judy. For some reason though Judy never called me by my nicknames and she couldn't understand other PokeMon. It was the same for all the family members. And one more thing, for some odd reason she called others by their nicknames. Huh I'll ask about that tomorrow.

"Snivy! Spark! Come in! Hurry though it looks as if it's gonna storm. Pikachu look who's here!"

Pikachu was a serious kind of guy. He didn't have any other PokeMon friends other than me and Spark. I know he likes Spark because she's an Electric type but I didn't know why he liked me. Also the family members couldn't understand Pikachu either.

"Hey my two bestest friends!"

Oh yeah... I forgot... If you become friends with Pikachu it's gonna be hard trying to shake him off... He's very clingy.

"Hey Pikachu..."

"Come on Dark- I mean Snivy!"

"Wait how come you didn't say my-"

"Oh look I think it's time for Fred to blow out his candles!"

"Ok..."

We all sung the song perfectly in unison... Well except in Jody and Fred's ears. They would hear the occasional Pika or Jolt. Wait I just realized something... Where's Bob? I haven't seen him all day! Today is getting stranger and stranger... BAM BAM! It was the door. We all looked at the door and Jusy went to open it. It was Bob. He seemed... Darker than usual...

"Dark Leaf... Can I see you outside..."

Ok now definitely something was up because he never called me Dark Leaf.

"OK, only if Spark comes with me."

"... Ok..."

We walked outside and the sky looked darker than usual.

"So... Dark Leaf... Do you like having short fur..."

"What?"

"When your fur grows out it's gonna stink because it'll get wet and it'll cover your eyes..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You see... You are the son of the Shadow Lord... The King of Evil... Zoruark..."

"How?! That's not even possible! Even if it was Wouldn't I be a Zorua?"

"Well aren't you Dark Leaf?"

Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but this is the end of Chapter 1. Please R&R. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Dark Leaf! I noticed some misspellings and I'm sorry but I forgot to use Spell Check. Please enjoy Chapter 2 of Dark Leaf.

"Well aren't you Dark Leaf?"

"No!"

"Let me tell you a story...

This is the story of Zoruark the Shadow King. Once upon a time there was a small Zorua. He thought he had great potential. He wanted to rule... But he knew people wouldn't respect him if he was a Good Leader... No... He decided to be evil. He tried and tried to find a way to make himsel. An evil king but nothing. Until one day he found a Snivy. He told the Snivy his problem and he said he would help him. Turns out the Snivy was the Shadow Lord. the Shadows were a legend of evil creature out to rule the world. He agreed to switch places with Zorua. Right there Zorua became the Shadow Lord and evolved to a Zoruark. He was the happiest man alive. Alas... He was lonely. He couldn't rule the Shadows by himself. No... He wanted a son. He decided to have a Shadow Son. This was a son born with Shadow Powers. The Shadow Son was born and he was destined to rule the Shadows after Zoruark. The Snivy came to see the Shadow King to see how he was doing. While Zoruark and Snivy talked the baby Zorua saw the Snivy and changed to him. The Snivy than left. There were three PokeMon that heard about the Shadow Son and they knew if he was born their world would be ruined and turned to evil. So three PokeMon, a Grovyle, a Tepig, and a Jolteon stole the Shadow Son without Zoruark noticing. When Zoruark went to see the baby he was missing and Zoruark promised he would never use his Shadow Powers until he found his son. He kept that promise and never used his Shadow Powers ever again...

...until now..."

"You're lying. And how would you know?!"

"Because..."

Right there Bob started to morph. He grew fur and he turned into a Zoruark. Spark and Dark Leaf both gasped.

"I'm your father..."

"But I'm not a Zorua!"

"Oh please son don't fight it... Go on all fours and pretend to be a Zorua."

So I put my hands on the ground and pretended to be a Zorua. Nothing happened.

"Told ya!"

"Oh really... Try standing on two legs..."

I tried to but I couldn't. I kept trying and then I started freaking out. I looked around and I found a puddle. I looke at it and I didn't see a Snivy. I say a small Zorua.

"What did I say you're my son."

Spark looked at me then the ground.

"You were the Jolteon weren't you? And Flame and Grass were the Grovyle and the Tepig?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just hard to say..."

"Son... How does it feel to be a Zorua?"

I looked at my... Father... And I didn't want to say it but...

"It feels natural..."

"Ha ha ha! What did I say? Now come with me.

"No"

He looked at me with anger... Then he started to smile.

"Good one.. But seriously you're coming with me..."

"No I'm staying with my real famiy."

"I AM your family! I'm your father!"

"I'm not going to be evil..."

"I'll give you seven days... Then youre coming with me..."

He then disappeared into the darkness. Then I saw Bob. He saw me and he started to ask

"What did you do with Snivy?!"

"I am... Snivy..."

"Oh **** oh ****"

I went inside and I saw Fred and Judy. Fred looked confused and Judy was crying.

"I'm going to go get my friends and then I'm coming back with them"

"Who is that Grandma?"

I started to cry and then I saw Flame and Grass.

"I told you..."

"Yes you did Grass... But why didn't you tell me I was this and that I was the son of the King of Evil?!"

"I don't know... It was hard to explain man..."

"Zoruak... My... Father... Says I have a week and then I'm going with him."

"We can't let that happen. We need to defend you Dark Leaf."

"Thank you but how are we going to do that?!"

"I know somone."

"Who?"

"The Shadow Lord's Son!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a Shadow Son! You have Shadow abilities!"

"Oh yeah... Do you know what they are?"

"Nope!"

"..."

"..."

"Come on we're staying at Bob and Judy's."

"Why?"

"Because if we're gonna get my... Dad... We need to be a family..."

"Okay, let's go"

So we went to Bob and Judy's and they looked sad still.

"We told Fred"

"Where is he?! Where's Zorua?!"

"I'm over here..."

He hugged me and started to cry. I started to cry to.

"Promise me we're gonna get Zoruark!"

"I promise Fred... I promise..."

We let go and Judy looked anxious.

"Fred I'm sorry!"

Fred was then passed out ont he ground.

Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry! Please R&R! Stay tuned for Chapter 3.

Responds to comments (Only comment):

OFTO: I know I was misspelling. I'm sorry. I used Spell Check and I'll try to be more careful.

Thank you very much!

-D$4U


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's me Dmoney4u. Lets just get to Chapter 3 of Dark Leaf.

Fred was justhere're on the ground... We all just stared. Judy was crying and Bob was there... Holding a shotgun.

"What did you do to him?!"

Judy just looked at us and Bob had a stern look.

"Well you see me and Judy... We aren't what you say... Normal people... We transform other creatures. We make PokeMon turn into humans and we make humans PokeMon."

"Why would you do it to your own grandson?!"

"We made a new serum and we needed to test it. It's hard finding someone in the middle of the forest."

"Okay... Thinking ofmow many things I wanna say to you... I'll just say one for now... What PokeMon is he going to turn into?"

"A Starley."

Judy kept crying and then started looking at her husband.

"Bob... We should turn him back to normal..."

"What are you insane?! We worked for three months to make that serum!"

"But he's your grandson!"

"Listen you're with me or not? Because if you're not..."

Bob started to aim his shotgun at Judy.

"I'd rather be dead then work with you! Besides you wouldn't shoot it at me!"

Bob cocked his shotgun and he looked at Judy and started crying. He dropped the shotgun and it was still aiming at Judy.

"I'm sorry... I would never do that to you will you ever forgive me?"

"Of cou- BAM"

Judy was then laying on the ground with her arm bloody. We all then looked to the shotgun and we saw someone we never would've expected.

"Flame!"

"Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"You just shot Judy!"

"What? Bob wasn't man enough to do it. So I did it for him."

"You're insane!"

"No, Grass is!"

Grass just looked at Flame and shook his head.

"What are you talking about Flame?"

"Grass used to be human! I used to be his PokeMon! And they turned him into a PokeMon!"

Flame started to point at Bob and Judy. Bob was now trying to heal Judy's wound. I went to explain what we said and they looked shocked.

"Grass... Bob and I... we were just curious and insane... We've changed..."

Flame looked outraged.

"What do you mean you've changed! You've turned your son into a Starley!"

He then started to point at Fred. He was starting to shrink and grow a beak and feathers. They both started to look down. Then Bob pulled something out of his pocket.

"This is the cure... Let Grass and Fred take it."

Grass looked so happy, but then he realized something. He shook his head.

"I can't... if I turn into a human... then I might never see Dark Leaf, Spark, or Flame ever again... I'm sorry just give it to Fred."

I told Bob what he had said and he started to cry even more.

"Bless your heart."

Bob handed the potion to me and Flame tackled me. I dropped it and it broke. The potion then spread into the ground and sunk into it.

"What the **** Flame?!"

"Fred is not changing back! Let him know what it feels like to be transformed into a PokeMon!"

Now I was outraged! Why would he do that?!

I then tackled him and he flew and hit a tree. He spit out a tooth. He looked at me and ran.

We all just stared at him then we saw Pikachu.

"Who's the Starley?"

Flame's POV

I can't believe it! Grass... forgave them! We were just fine until... Dark Leaf... He's making him feel all warm and happy inside... I wish I could just... strangle him...

Then, all of a sudden, Shadows came and took Flame and brought him to an unknown location.

Where am I? Wait... is that...

"So you want to strangle my son? I have a... proposition for you..."

Fred's POV

Gah! Everything hurts... Why do I feel so... tiny?

I opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me. I saw Sni- Zorua tackle Flame. Wait... Grandma?

"Fred!"

Zorua looked at me and Flame ran away. He started running toward me.

"Are you okay?"

"I think... Why?"

Zorua started to explain everything to me.

Spark's POV

Dark Leaf is so brave... I can't believe he did that.

"Hey"

I turned around afraid and I saw Grass.

"You scared me!"

"Calm down... So... how's Fred?"

"I don't know... Dark Leaf is explaining everything to him. I think he'll be fine though."

"So... we have 7 days to prep up..."

"Yeah... We need to find Dark Leaf's powers... quick..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh man... it's about to rain..."

"We better get Dark Leaf to tell them to go inside.. Besides... I'm tired..."

Dark Leaf's POV

"You understand?"

"Yeah... I just can't believe I'm a Starley..."

"Don't get used to it... Bob and Judy should have a cure for you."

We walked over to Bob and Judy.

"Hey Bob-"

"Hold on we need to get inside."

We all went inside and as soon as we went inside it started to rain."

"Anyway... Bob, Judy do you have a cure for Fred?"

"No, but we can make one..."

"Good! How long is that gonna take?"

"A week."

"What! But that's when my... father... comes!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Let's just go to bed..."

We all went to bed... knowing by the time we woke up we have 6 days left... and that Flame is out there... Somewhere wherever he is...

Flame's POV

"You want me to do that?"

"Yep you need to bring him here alive AND unharmed! You can kill anybody who gets in your way."

"What's in it for me?"

"Hmm... I'll make you have a human life. You will be reborn as a human... But with no recollection of any of this unless you see Dark Leaf, that Grovyle, that Pikachu, or any of those humans."

"Hmm... Deal."

"Good... Muhahahahahaha!"

That evil old Flame! Tune in next time to see Day 2 of prep time!

Respond to comments:

Shadow Snivy: Thank you for the review. I think I'll keep the talking the same, but I will add more details to what they're doing.

Thank you! Please R&R! If you liked this story check out Shadow Snivy's Shadow Snivy story! -D$4U


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! I don't wanna talk much so... Chapter 4!

Day 2 6 days left

Dark Leaf P.O.V.

YAWN!

Oh man... What time is it? 2:40 AM? Ugh.. Might as well go and take a walk...

I got up and had already fallen. I need to remember I now have 4 legs instead of 2. I walked outside and I saw Zoroark.

"Hi son..."

"Hey! You said a week!"

"Yes, yes I know... I just wanted to see if you were willing to come early?"

"Never! I'm not evil!"

"Uh-hu... How many PokeMon have you beaten up?"

What Dark Leaf had never told anyone was he's never been in a PokeMon battle except when he hit Flame...

"I've never been in a PokeMon battle before..."

"Oh yes well you see those... Wait what?! My son has never been in a PokeMon battle before!"

"I'm not your son..."

" *groan* Okay... How about this? I'll have a PokeMon battle you and we'll see how good you are... Oh Dark Flame!"

What I saw next shocked the **** out of me. I saw Flame...

"Flame!"

"It's Dark Flame now! Besides, I look cooler now!"

What I hadn't was a dark face screaming. I thoguht it was a tattoo, til I remembered something. People who need help from the Shadows get some Shadow powers. These people are marked with the sign of the Shadows.

"Well son... Are you going to fight him or come with me?"

I didn't know what to do... If I went with Zoroark I would become evil... Somehow... And if I fought Flam- Dark Flame, even if I lost Zoroark would take me... There was only one thing to do.

"You're going down Flame."

"It's Dark Flame!"

I was smart. You see... Grass types were calm. Water types tend to be calm and tempered. Fire types are always high tempered.

"Time to die... I mean get knocked out little puppy..."

"We'll see about that Flame."

"I said it was Dark Flame!"

He tried to tackle me until I dodged it and he hit a tree. Zoroark face palmed.

"My son 1 Dark Flame 0... Come with me Dark Flame."

"No I got to kill him!"

Then he disappeared within some Shadows.

"I lve being Shadow Lord you could have these powers someday son if you choose to come with me..."

"Fat chance..."

"Hehe time flies when you're having fun... I love you son..."

Then he disappeared into some Shadows and then all of a sudden it was Day and I saw everyone staring at me.

240 AM Spark's P.O.V.

Dark Leaf... I love... *gasp*

Shoot... I was dreaming... Wait... Dark Leaf?

I saw Doutsider walking outside so I followed him. He went outside and what I saw almost scared the **** out of me.

A Shadow Portal.

The were things created by Shadows so they couldn't be bothered.

I woke everyone up and showed them the portal.

I guess we were going to wait because everyone knew if you weren't involved with Shadows,you would be dead.

Dark Leaf's POV Present

"What? I hate Zoroark so much..."

"And we couldn't touch it unless we were involved with the Shadows and nobody here is."

"We need to figure out my Shadow powers now..."

Pikachu groaned.

"Man, I'm tired... Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"We're doing it today!"

Then he just stared at me with blank eyes.

"Yes master..."

Everybody just gaped at him. He blinked and shook his head.

"What the..."

"My first Shadow Power hypnosis! Thats how Zoroark got me into that Shadow portal!"

Everybody cheered and apparentally we cheered for a while because it was 2 AM.

"Darn you Zoroark!"

We then all went to bed not thinking we wasted today but thinking we figured out Dark Leafs first power. We slept happily.

Hey guys! I wanted to get this chapter in so this chapter is a little shorter than the others. Also if you're a brony check out my new fanfic "A Pony Who Learned the Truth"

Its short but creative.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
